degrassi_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Michi Loves Muffin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi-test Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Michi Loves Muffin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Caoil (Talk) 02:33, February 8, 2012 Re: chat Aww sorry, Michi! Yeah, we can do this tomorrow. I'm trying to help Aleesha with something right now. Sorry honey! Talk to you tomorrow okay! I promise! Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 02:37, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Aww Michi. Sorry! We can go to your wiki if you'd like. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 02:41, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Valentines Michi, wifey! Happy Valentines Day hon! <333333 I give you lots of hearts today because I love you so much! Yes, it probably looks weird that I'm messaging you here, but I'm only sending valentines to my very special and best friends. This wiki is a lot more private then regular Degrassi Wiki so that is why I'm messaging you here and to avoid anymore stupid confession hate. :D I'm not gonna be on chat much anymore as you know but you can always talk page me if you wanna go on Tinychat. We've already been doing it pratically everyday, haha, so it's already like a daily routine! If you're ever on chat today, give LOTS of love to Mars for me since I probably won't be talking to her much anymore D: Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 16:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh sure, Michi! You, me and Kat! Yay! Maybe I should restart my computer now, just in case my cam is gonna start acting ghey again. Just message me when you are ready. I still have yesterdays TC open. LOL! Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 21:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) OMG sorry Michi! After I messaged you back I fell asleep. LOL! Sometimes I have a nap after school! It's because I'm so tired lately. I have to eat dinner but we can definetely to it after that. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 00:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) We can do it now Michi, but I might not be able to get on cam. I was going to restart but I'm too lazy to, haha! Sorry! Anyways, here is the link. Don't share it with anyone except Kat. Delete this message when you're done. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 01:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure Michi, we can TC. But I need to have a shower first so I might be a while.... sorry! I will give you the link now, but I might not be there until later. Anyways, if you want to go in now you may, but I might not show up for a bit. See you soon. :D Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 01:14, February 16, 2012 (UTC) OMG, Michi! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! I came out of the shower and went to dry my hair. Then I layed down on the couch for a few minutes just to let it dry and fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later and freaked out, because I remembered I was gonna TC with you....! Can we do it tomorrow or today or whenever you see this message? Keep the link and go back to it again when you're ready, but you'll have to leave me a message when you're going. Again, sorry about today. I feel bad. D: Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 05:26, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Michi, if you want to go on TC we can do it now! :D Sorry about yesterday. Just go on when you're ready. Maybe we can invite Kat. Can you leave her a message privately or something? Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 02:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Are we using the same one as yesterday? If so I'm already there. If you're meaning to go on a new TC, I need the link. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 23:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mich. Aww, isn't Mars beautiful. Did she say she was ugly? Everytime I tell her that she is cute, she denies it by saying she's ugly. D: Yes, I have been editing. Those pictures and categories on Clare and Fake Nowhere to Run pages, were mainly to get badges. Haha! But the pages I made for each month and my calendars are all things I'm trying to test out so I can eventually put them on the main wiki. :D I hope you like them. The calendars were so hard to make. I bet Nate could have done it in like 2 minutes. That's good you're going out tomorrow because I am too. My family and I are spending the day with our friends. I've basically been busy all weekend. We both have busy lives :D Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 04:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) You have fun too. <333 I hope your friends don't do that. That's kind of what ruined your sleepover this weekend, if I'm correct. Anyways, anytime you wanna TC with Kat or something, just let me know. :D Talk to you soon <333 Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 04:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it was fun. Haha. Montana's for dinner, movie after that and then bookstore. :D I got back home at around. 11:30, hehe! Thanks for asking. I should go out more often with school friends, instead of just once or twice a month. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 04:42, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I know right? I love it. over 2 days of no comments. Don't speak too soon Michi, someone might come by and read this and post something just to piss me off. We might jinx it :/ Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 04:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha. No worries. <333 Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 04:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha, this is a long conversation. We can go on Nate's chat or TC if you want. It would be easier. :D Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 04:54, February 20, 2012 (UTC)